The Conquering Empress from the Wizarding World
by Deathe
Summary: The moment the trio managed to find an empty compartment in their third year; Harry's fate changed. For better or worse we'll have to find out. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Beta** : I don't have one :P

 **AN** : I couldn't stop myself! I held back since December! I was catching up on One Piece and my OP phase came back harder than any other phase I've ever had.

 **-Summary-**

The moment the trio managed to find an empty compartment Harry's fate changed. For better or worse we'll have to find out.

 **Warnings** :

Male turned female, Harry-is-Hancock, traveling worlds, future violence, future slavery, (mild?) future torture,(R-pe or self harm will not be part of this story), language, dementors, fishmen, piracy, _way_ later romance if possible, magic, and devil fruit...if I miss anything please tell me and I'll add it on here. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

After Ron gave the, _encouraging,_ comment of the chance of Black being caught did they hear the metallic sound of brakes being used.

Hermione asked aloud worriedly, "Why are we stopping?"

Curious, Harry stood up and opened the compartment door; seeing only the heads of other students sticking out in curiosity as well in the neighboring compartments.

"Harry," Ron nervously asked," what's going on?"

About to reply with a 'nothing' the train shook violently, forcing him to sit back down in his seat across from Hermione and Ron as the door closed with a solid click.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down?" As if to prove his point the light flickered off before coming back on again.

With a panicking look Ron looked outside from his window seat just before the lights permanently stayed off.

"I think," Ron glanced at Hermione and him,"someone's coming aboard." The train shook again less violently than before and Ron looked at them once more. His eyes begging them to tell him he's wrong.

But life was not so forgiving as the temperature suddenly dropped, their breaths became visible, and the cackling of ice covering all the windows reached their ears. They immediately rubbed their arms to keep themselves warm.

Hermione scowled at Ron, "Don't be ridiculous Ron! How can something board the train? We're on the tracks!" But even she didn't sound confident of her statement.

Hogwart's Express mildly shook a third time causing Ron to whimper and for them to look around. Hoping to catch a glimpse of what was causing this.

It wasn't noticeable at first but he slowly felt as if the happiness is being sucked out of him. The feeling of hopelessness reminded him of the day he knew he'd never make friends in muggle school because of Dudley. Panicking breathes from Ron's paling form and Hermione's dulling face told him he wasn't the only one being affected.

But that's when they heard it, a sound of haunting wind blowing with a quiet whistle; most likely belonging to the being who caused the tension filling silence that befell the train.

His voice strained with worry as he whispered. "Hermione..."

Pale and scared she scooted back towards Ron. Her eyes staring intently at the door like him. He was thankful that with just a whispered name she understood that a danger beyond their understanding was coming.

And came it did.

Through the ice covered glass they could see a looming figure of an extremely tall being, its black tattered robe and seemingly skeletal thin hand wandlessly open their compartment door. Crookshanks stood in front of Hermione protectively, hissing as scabbers quickly burrowed away in Ron's clothes.

What they saw can only be described as the grim reaper. It's thin hand gripped the now open door, it's skin a sickly pale thin color with blackened nails. The hooded figure looked towards Hermione who let out a gasp before it turned towards him.

In that moment he knew it was going to do something.

It may have sounded whiny but he couldn't help but think, 'Why is it always me?' Two years straight and it involved him somehow and now it was his third year too.

He heard the earlier wooshing sound again before he finally felt it. That the being was trying to suck _something_ from him. Though he didn't have time to think more before his world turned black, the voice of a woman screaming his name being the last thing he heard.

* * *

 **AN** : It's a short chapter but I hope you'll like it. If I made any grammatical errors please tell me and I'll try to fix it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Beta** : I don't have one :P

 **AN** : I also hope you like the chapter. :)

 **Summary** :

The moment the trio managed to find an empty compartment third year Harry's fate changed. For better or worse we'll have to find out.

 **Warnings** :

Male turned female, Harry-is-Hancock, traveling worlds, future violence, future slavery, (mild?) future torture,(R-pe or self harm will not be part of this story), language, dementors, fish men, piracy, way later romance if possible, magic, and devil fruit...if I miss anything please tell me and I'll add it on here. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Three little sisters laid down on their beds, the two sleeping were called Boa Sandersonia, (second oldest who is 7 with wavy light green hair), and Boa Marigold (the youngest who is 5 with blond hair). The third was named Boa Hancock, (oldest of the three who is 8 with wavy black hair) she had buried herself deep in her mind. Sharp green eyes focussing on the ceiling; thoughts of her 'situation' causing Hancock to bite her lip.

While dying and being reborn a girl may have been slightly traumatizing it wasn't the worst of what 'she' had discovered. No, living on an island (called Amazon Lily), with only barely cloth clad women was bad, worse was discovering that said island was in the 'calm belt' of a sea dominant world! And not even a sane one no less!

Imagine her utter surprise when learning about the world during lessons. It made her dizzy with all the information Hancock learned in a few short days. There was a strict 'kill on site' law towards men, 'sea Kings' bigger than Hogwarts that could eat you, and an island had its own pirate crew; living in what the world called 'The Great Pirate Era'. An era where countless men sailed the sea searching for the 'One Piece' left by the famous pirate King who started it all, Gol D. Roger.

Had she not dealt with the impossibilities of magic she might have fainted.

But right now everything paled to what Hancock had to continue to learn tomorrow and probably the rest of her life if she stayed here.

To protect, hunt, fight, and kill any men who intrude on Amazon Lily. And if you became strong enough, to do the same on the Kuja pirate ship.

This completely went against her morals.

Hancock understood _why_ they learned it but she didn't like it. Did they _have_ to take the violent way to solve things?

 _What_ had made the Amazon women have a kill on site law? _How_ can they even kill a man if they, normal Amazon women, didn't know what they look like? Well, unless they joined the Kuja pirates but that wasn't the point. This wasn't something she could live with; _killing_ without knowing why.

Hermione would have been proud.

Although one thing she could appreciate is the saying they have here.

'Strength is beauty'

There was no such thing as an 'evil' woman so the saying worked quite well in their favor, _but_ it also proved to work _against_ her. Due to where the island was located the only way off was the Kuja ship, and the only way to get on _there_ was to be the strongest of the strong. This meant she had to learn to _those_ things and many other in order to leave the island.

To stay or go she'd have to do it regardless.

Was it going to be pleasant?

 _Absolutely not._

Would it be worth it?

 _Yes_.

Because even if she was no longer known as Harry Potter, the boy who lived and savior of the wizarding world, she didn't change. Hancock may have accepted her new name and gender but in the inside she was still just Harry. A reincarnated boy who wanted live his/her life of freedom.

Had the island not been safe she might have delayed these plans until her sisters were old enough but gratefully that wasn't the case. This left her to able to work hard and reach her goal as fast as she can.

 ** _-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-_**

Two years later Hancock and surprisingly Sandersonia, and Marigold in the following year managed to make it onto the Kuja pirate ship.

One of older Kuja pirates called out to the Boa sisters. "Tell us girls! What do you see?"

The eager pattering of footsteps was heard as Marigold ran to the right of the ship and Sandersonia to the left.

"Nothing on the starboard side!~"

"Nothing on the port side either!~"

Came the two sing song voices of her younger sisters so she spoke up next. Telescope scanning the open sea ahead of them as she sat atop one of the yuda pulling the ship. "Nothing ahead of us! Nothing unusual to report!"

With light laughing one called Periwinkle called out to Hancock, shifting her grip on the basket of food. "Don't fall out into the sea now!"

An irritated huff escaped her she gave a backward glance. "Don't make fun of me! I've been a warrior for a year already!"

Aster, who stood next to Perriwinkle carrying cargo called out as they turned to enter through the doors. "We'll leave the scouting to you!"

Her younger sisters looked at her in admiration and Marigold yelled enthusiastically with Sandersonia.

"That's our big sister!"

"We'll help you too!"

Hancock gave an annoyed hum of acceptance as she turned to face forward again. Planning on how she was actually going to manage to escape. It'd had already been year since she became a 'warrior' of the sea; protecting the lives of her fellow crew and killing the enemies.

Any attempts to escape during the year ended in utter failure.

She'd 'fall' into the sea; they dragged her back up, she'd hide when raiding an enemy ship; they'd find her with observation Haki, every-single-time.

They now kept an eye on her when raiding. Being quite well know among the crew to get 'lost'.

It would be an absolute _understatement_ to say she was unhappy. _One year_ she had to go against her morals and _take lives._ Everything had been planned; only she had failed to remember one thing.

The Kuja ship _only_ had the most 'beautiful' women on board.

While she was a prodigy in fighting and had started training in armament Haki she never took into account the fact that the women were more experienced than her. That some of these women had observational Haki, a form of Haki that allowed the person to sense the 'presence' of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. The only thing she could plan now was to somehow fake her death. Wasn't _that_ going to be a joy. Sandersonia's voice reached her ears.

"Big Sister! I see something!"

Quickly both her and Marigold ran towards port side; Sandersonia already leaning over the edge to catch a glimpse of the shadowy figures barely under the cover of the sea. Just as Hancock got down from the yuda they heard a splash. Both of the younger sisters gasping in fear.

"Sister!"

There was no time to react as what she could only assume was a fish with a man on top leap out and snatch them. With all her might Hancock tried to whack it with her barely Haki infused telescope but that quickly slipped out of her hand as they submerged under water. Vision turning black as she suffocated.

 _ **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**_

The solid sound of a click echoed just before the three were thrown into a cell with other people.

"Try to escape and you'll blow up."

She didn't bother to hold back a terrified look; things went from frustrating to terrifying in a matter of seconds of being left alone.

'It wasn't suppose to be like this!' repeatedly came to mind but that quickly changed as she saw the terrified faces of her younger sisters again. Even if she did plan to leave them it no longer mattered. All signs pointed to a slave trade. As the older sister Hancock now bore the responsibility of protecting them.

But she wasn't going to fool herself; thinking that some simple man was going to buy them. By human standards they were...exotic, or that's what the men who kidnapped them said. Whoever bought them meant they were going to be extremely wealthy. And extremely wealthy usually if not, _always_ included a Malfoy-ish attitude.

With a watchful eye on their collars she hugged her sisters as comfortingly as she could. Making no promises that'd everything would be alright.

As time passed more and more kidnapped got sold until it was their turn.

"Guards! Get 23, 24, and 25!"

Nastily dragged out they were walked through the theater curtains and tossed into the center where the stage light shone the brightest. Causing them to huddle together as Hancock sat in front. Fear clear in their face.

The auctioneer in flashy clothes greeted the crowd.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we have a real _treat_ on our hands! Here as you can see we have three _lovely_ little ladies. Now, don't assume they are _ordinary,_ no; _these_ ladies are _genuine_ ladies from Amazon Lily. From an _all women_ tribe-"

Cheering interrupted the auctioneer, startling them, but before anyone could make any real bets a fat man that wore odd clothes with an equally weird bubbly sphere like glass thing over his head spoke over the noise.

"250,000,000 beri!" A hushed silence fell as mutters of 'new it was to good to be true' and 'should have know it'd be a celestial dragon' reached her ears.

"No one else?" there was no reply, "Sold!" Hancock could practically see the man salivating over the money.

Upon closer examination as they were again dragged by the guards off stage the 'celestial dragon' posture screamed arrogance reminiscent of Malfoy. It was only worse when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one of that told her he'd always believe he was in the right and the world was indeed his toy. She wasn't ashamed to admit she'd rather have Malfoy as her master.

* * *

 **AN** : review and let me know how I did. If I make any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix it up. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Beta** : Thunderbird Eve

 **Summary** :

The moment the trio managed to find an empty compartment third year Harry's fate changed. For better or worse we'll have to find out.

 **Warnings** :

Male turned female, Harry-is-Hancock, traveling world's, violence, slavery, (mild?) torture,(R-pe or self harm will not be part of this story), language, dementors, fishmen, piracy, way later romance if possible, magic, and devil fruit...if I miss anything please tell me and I'll add it on here. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Roughly the three sisters were dragged by the celestial dragons guards through the streets of Archipelago, terrified until they reached a white mansion/castle with many towers.

"Take them to the eastern cells!"

The accompanying Dragon asked their buyer. "The _east_? Do you plan for them to fight?"

A haughty voice answered as the sisters left. "Of Course! These are _Amazon_ _women_ after all. I'm no fool to have them near me. Beauty or not."

Even taken to the eastern cells Hancock's mind worked rapidly, while the man appeared idiotic he had reason to keep them away. They were Amazon women, raised to be fighters; given time they'd have figured out an escape plan but one thing bothered her. One said fighting; Would it be each other?

"Besides, I want to see if they can survive against the... _sea beasts_."

Both men laughed humorously.

'Other sea beasts? Does that mean they have more...people?' Hancock mentally scolded herself for _of course_ people like them had more slaves. While she understood very little the value of money she still understood the value of thousand, million, and billions. But money was the least of her worries. First she had to ' _assess_ ' the situation as her mentor liked to say. Besides, they were natural fighters so this could work in their favor, hopefully making it a small mercy.

 **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**

Bones cracking resounded in the arena as she kicked her opponent hard into the wall.

The smug voice of her 'master' in the stands safely above could be heard as he and the others had watched. "Ha! Looks like _my_ Amazon wins... _again_."

Without a backwards glance she walked away back to her cell, one that she thankfully shared with her sisters while passing others.

"Look guys the _human_ won again!"

"Tch. That's the _second_ one that won their match today."

The 'sea beasts' here, well, _Fishmen_ she learned earlier on had an _enormous grudge_ against humans.

And the Boa sisters weren't excluded from that list. Permanent residence or not.

"Tch! Doesn't matter! There's no way she's better than _him_."

Like any fighting ring they also had their champion.

Sandersonia's voice interrupted her thoughts as she entered the cell. "You won again big sis?"

"Yeah."

Like her, Marigold and Sandersonia too had to fight. Though they were affected differently because their morals. While she had a _huge_ grievance against taking lives those two didn't. No, what traumatized them was the _sheer brutality_ the Fishmen fought and how slavery worked. Hancock herself had a weak understanding of how slavery worked but those two were _completely_ traumatized. They were Amazon women, yes, _but_ _they_ _weren't_ _savages_.

And sadly the brutality didn't stop within the fighting ring, the actions of these 'Celestial Dragons' were no better. These people treated human slaves as badly if not worse than the house elf named Dobby she was so irritatedly fond of but the Fishmen?

 _They were below even that._

All the Fishmen they bought were immediately brought to the eastern cells. Often calling it the 'Shark tank' since it was full of them. They were constantly pitted against their brethren in a bloody fighting arena. On occasion they would 'punish' a slave and send them in there but the Boa sisters? They took a permanent residence there.

Almost immediately after they were put in the eastern cells they were stripped of their Amazon clothing and valuables. Her bangs were barely tied back while their clothes were replaced with normal ones. Everything smelled, for lack of a better term, absolutely fishy. The whole place was dark, dank, and absolutely dreary while filled with bloodlust and hate towards their 'masters'.

In short it was disgusting.

Her previous life as Harry he had loved magical creatures except for Cornish pixies, Basilisks, and Acromantula. But overall she always tried to respect all creatures and be polite. Though for the life of her she couldn't understand _why_ Fishmen were so looked down upon, _why_ were they seen so far below humanity? Had Hagrid been here he'd be over the moon, probably trying to pet a Yuda, talk with the Fishmen, or, _Merlin forbid_ , try to raise a Sea King like he tried with a dragon.

Marigold's faint voice reached her ears. "Congratulations big sis."

"Thanks."

With a sigh Hancock sat down while leaning against the wall, punching the floor as she did so.

Months of planning her 'death' were for nought all because they were left alone for a measly few seconds.

And not only that she could feel something she had sorely missed for 12 years, her magic. She might have rejoiced had it not also been equally worrying. Magic and technology don't mix. Personally Hancock didn't understand too well the technology of this world but she had three explosive 'devices' attached to her. If it fritzed either of her cuffs or collar it would probably explode and instantly kill her. Looking up at the ceiling she closed her eyes.

'The only way I can stop that is to master my magic.'

Unlike back in school she couldn't mess up, not-even-once. 'So that means i even have to avoid emotional outbursts or accidental magic or it'll kill me.'

And wasn't that a terrifying thought.

It never could be simple with her could it? If these Fishmen or 'Dragons' didn't kill her it'd be her own damn emotions! Using one hand to cover her eyes she took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to get emotional now; the magic within her, even if it was small, would still react if she had an outburst now. But there was one question burning in her mind desperately.

How could she even master magic when Hancock never managed to do so before as Harry?

This possibly had to be worse than when she was dying on the cold floor, writhing from basilisk venom.

 **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**

The sound of her defeat rang in the air as the yellow ish fishman slammed her into the ground happily, blood spurting out as his fin gilded elbows slash diagonally between her breast.

Even before the final slash had been made her eyes had widen in shocked surprise as she realized the _huge_ opening she made. It made no difference here that Hancock was raised to fight and sailed the sea for a year. What stood before her was something she subconsciously underestimated as a species…

 _Fishmen_.

'I should have know better.'

And she really should have, but after her first few battles with them she had assumed Fishmen, as a whole, to be laughably weak when their strength didn't match up to hers at all.

A haughty voice mocked towards whom she assumed to be her 'master'.

"It looks like _your_ Amazon woman, _drastically lost_ xarol."

"Tch."

They had the Guards drag her back to her cell; Fishmen cheered as they took note of her defeated form.

"Ha! I _knew_ she was no match for Marlin!"

With a throw she was back inside the cell, "Big sis?! Are you okay?! Sister?" she ignored the worried voices and focused on the name of their buyer. A name she would surely curse for the rest of her life.

' _Xarol_.'

She wouldn't go out of her way to kill him but if the opportunity ever presented itself... _well_ , she wasn't one to waste things.

- **ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**

She took her comment back, _this_ had to be worse than when she was dying on the cold floor, writhing from basilisk venom.

After a month being in between consciousness, losing blood, getting a fever, and _no_ _medicine_ Hancock managed to survive. Little Marigold and Sandersonia had sacrificed their shirts, water, and bits of food in hopes she'd recover and it paid off.

When a certain Dragon learned she survived she was immediately dragged away for 'punishment' as she was later told.

Fishmen from other cells looked surprised as they walked by, so sure they were that she'd die after the battle with Marlin.

And once they reached a fancy looking room she took immediate notice of the _enormous_ tank in the center.

The Dragon Xarol immediately yelled and pointed at the two body guards that just brought her in.

"Throw her in the tank!"

"Right away!"

They ignored her shaking pale form, and lifted her up a ladder as she panicked.

'He can't be serious! I can barely stand! Let alone swim!'

 _Splash_

And just like that she was in the water batting her hands to stay above like some drowning animal, her wound reopening and blood seeping into the water.

With all the Clothes, shoes, hair, and the shackles she had it dragged her weak body down.

"Release the piranhas haha!"

Fear absolutely clutched her heart.

' _Piranhas_?! He can't! They way I am! I'll die!'

What little control of emotions Hancock worked on had finally snapped as the fish closed in on her drowning form.

'My legs! If only I could use them!'

Adrenaline had rushed through Hancock's body in her panic, barely giving her enough strength to stay above water but not enough to kick all the fishes away as they bit her, sharp teeth clamping onto everywhere with the focus point being her chest where blood leaked out.

"Ahh!"

But there was no escape, her body was too weak and the pain was practically paralyzing her to the point where she was drowning under water now.

Hancock's vision blurred even more as she ran out of air.

'Not like this! I can't die _again_!'

The magic within her responded and sent out an invisible shock wave that knocked the piranhas out and cracked the glass until it broke and set her free of the tank.

It didn't end there though, her magic triggered the devices as a sound she grew familiar with sounded.

Ting-tock-ting-tick-ting-tock.

It was a sound that'd be engraved into her very being.

Feeling sick Hancock chucked up water from her trembling form and passed out.

'It's true, my magic...will kill me as well.'

 **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**

"Big sister? Wake up! Please wake up!"

Groggy, cold, and shivering Hancock finally opened her green eyes to see the light green hair and eyes of Sandersonia. Worried eyes were focused on her face but she could feel hands pushing cloth against her chest. Probably to stop the wound from bleeding again.

"Can you understand me? How do you feel? What did they do? Do you need anything?"

"C-cold...s-s-so...c-cold." Was all that come out of her blue tinted lips.

"R-right! Um...Marigold! Can you hold her? I'll get the sheet!"

"Right!"

Marigold lifted her body with ease she didn't have before in between her body in hopes to warm her. Arms enclosed around her shivering form, the wavy dirty blond hair of her sister tickled Hancock's nose making her sniffle and try to curl in on herself to contain whatever heat she could.

"Here's the sheet! Lay her down between us so she could get more heat."

"Right! Come big sis, lay down, do it for us, please?"

She honestly didn't want to uncurl herself and lose whatever warmth she had...even if it was to gain more she felt as if she'd die if she uncurled so she shook her head violently. Closing her eyes as what little light they had was starting to hurt her.

"She's not going to Sandersonia! What do we _do_?"

Even with her eyes closed she could already see her green haired sister bite her lip in worry.

"We have to force her. If we don't she might… _she might die_."

Any reluctance both of them might have had was quickly overpowered by that reason and the two started struggling to uncurl her. Even weak their big sister proved to be strong and wild. She bit, clawed, snarled, kicked, and practically hissed in their faces. It was reminiscent to the wild animals they hunted back home and they hated seeing her being reduced to this. She was their big sister, the one who taught them how appreciate life, the one to teach things that other Amazon women didn't value; the strongest one of the three and a proud Kuja pirate.

It just made their stomachs twist in knots to see what this place has done to her.

Not long after Hancock's strength quickly waned and the two managed to lay her back down and in between them as the sheet covered her. "D-don't worry big sister! We...we won't let you...die!" Sandersonia had said with great difficulty, fearing that she jinxed her big sister when she said ' _that'_ word.

Angry at being uncurled she still tried to reassure them in her groggy state with difficulty and cuddled closer to them in hopes they'd understand. That it wasn't their fault but _hers_. _She_ was to cocky in her skills and in such a hurry to leave that _she_ costed them their freedom.

Hancock had never felt like such a _failure_ before in life. She honestly never meant to drag her little sisters into this mess but for now she'd have to rely on them and when the time came she'd repay their kindness.

* * *

 **AN** : I got the fighting/colosseum ring idea from my friend, she's known as CrazyPsychopathicRabbit on Fanfiction and yes I got permission to use it. And I'm giving credit where it's due.

So...

review and let me know how I did. If I make any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix it up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Bet** a:none

 **AN:** Had this done for awhile but forgot about it until now.

* * *

Chapter 4

Awakened and tense Hancock could feel a rough sheet against her skin and cold stone floor that laid beneath. Long wavy black hair clung to a sweaty body as she breathed heavily, a hand pressed to her chest. Thoughts of what could have been had the nightmarish sound of _ting-tock-ting-tick_ not been stopped raced through her mind. But she rapidly shook her head sideways to rid herself the thoughts.

"Big sister?"

Starting to shifting awake both her younger sister's stared at her in confusion before they realized Hancock was awake and sat up quickly, remaining silent until she herself was able to process everything.

"What happened Sandersonia? Marigold?"

"What do you mean big sister?"

"Tch, my wounds are gone." Being somewhat of a lie detector oldest Boa sister could immediately tell when they were trying to hide something and became; lashing out. "Just tell me!"

Sandersonia sighed as if she knew they'd fail to hide it from her. "It was odd; two nights ago you had that horrible fever again..a strange light wrapped around you. The following morning, you were completely healed with nothing to show but scars."

 **\\\mini-flashback\\\**

It had been in the middle of the night when it happened: a strange glow had wrapped around Hancock's body as she suffered another bout of fever. Her sisters who had been sleeping nearby had immediately woken up to the unnatural glow and started to worry.

"Big sister! Sandersonia! What do we do? This...this isn't natural!"

When they heard the grumblings of waking Fishermen, they grabbed what little sheets they had and covered the ravenette's body to hide the abnormal light, praying that they didn't draw anymore attention towards them.

Sandersonia grit her teeth, choking out the only thing they could do in this circumstance. "We cover her body and pray no one notices."

By morning, Hancock's body had drastically recovered from all fatal wounds, miraculously leaving only scars behind.

 **\\\end mini-flashback\\\**

If the contents of Marigold and Sandesonia's recollection of two days ago was true, then that meant the ravenette certainly couldn't hide from them anymore; not when they clearly saw magic healing her.

Pulling a stray piece of hair away from her face, Hancock tried to recall that night but all she could remember was the fever and the sudden rush of magic. It was so very painful when it happened; the trickle of magic drastically increased to the point where she was sure it would consume her entirely and trigger the collar again. Shifting from her sitting position the ravenette looked towards Marigold and asked once more in paranoia.

"And that is _all_ that happened? Nothing else?"

"No, you just...you just got better by morning and all that was left was the scars, big sister. Do you know what it was?"

Dragging a hand over her face Hancock tried to come up with the best way to explain _magic_ -of all things-to them. Sure the world had odd things but magic; _magic_ wasn't one of these odd quirks of the world.

"Yes, _but_ you must not tell _anyone_."

When each gave a sharp nod, Hancock gathered them closer and told both within a whisper that no one else could hear.

"It's magic."

The looks of disbelief on their faces were understandable so she quickly made shushing motions so as to explain more.

"I'm serious! It was after winning one of my many fights that I felt it: a small amount of power that wasn't haki. What happened two nights ago only confirmed it."

Confused Marigold asked, "Why didn't you tell us? Or even use it?"

A guilty look was clear on her face. "I don't know. It just...never occurred.."

Sandersonia voiced her incredulity. "Never occurred? Sister! This is hardly something you should hide!"

Angry she lashed out to them before cutting herself off. "But what was I supposed to say?! Especially after-"

"After...what? sister?" Sandersonia had prodded.

"Nothing I-"

"It's obviously not nothing! Why do you hesitate-"

"Because I'm dangerous! Okay?"

The hushed twin exclamations of 'what?!' were quickly silenced as Hancock covered their mouths. Hands shaking as she told them the dangers of her power before she lost courage.

"I'm dangerous because this...power... _magic_ , will trigger the collars to explode. After nearly dying I used the magic to help me but it triggered the collar. If _he_ didn't turn it off I'd be _dead._ So what was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey, I have magic that'll trigger the collars and I don't know how to control it?' It wasn't like you could help."

She had to take a step back as her arms were now suddenly full of crying sisters. Locks of light green and gold hair were shoved into her face and down her throat as she tried to make sense of their babbles.

"We don't care!"

"Yeah! You should have told us!"

"We're sisters! You're not alone!"

Anything else was blocked out as she too, started to cry, giving them apologies for something else entirely as self loathing made itself known in her heart.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She was always envying others for having a family and then when she finally had some? She tried abandoning them on the island!

'I'm sorry I was such a bad sister!'

She'd definitely make it up to them if...no, _when_ they got out. All she had to do first was train.

Though no matter what little training she managed to put herself through no progress was made on her magic. The reoccurring nightmares of _ting-tock-ting-tick-ting-tock_ kept her up at night, robbing her of much needed sleep and concentration as Hancock thought of 'what ifs'. Thoughts of Xarol not turning of her collar and exploding her head off like so many others she's seen before. Hell, she _knew_ it was a miracle Xarol managed to turn _off_ the collar before it exploded but that wasn't the point; with nightmares, stress, and fighting again her semi-wavy hair had started to resemble Sandersonia's extremely wavy one and bags under her eyes started to become more prominent. Clear signs she needed rest but that proved to be just as difficult as the month went on and she was back to fighting the other Fishmen.

Fishmen who talked about the various tiny scars from the piranha bites that could be seen on her exposed skin. While they cared not for her well being they were curious as to _how_ she survived when her clothes were practically saturated in blood, smelling of sickness. Eventually annoyed Hancock started to win a bit more viciously in hopes to gain some privileges higher ranked fighters mumbled about. She didn't know which she needed more, a shower or new clothes.

Looking down on herself she took a delicate sniff. 'Probably a shower first though, at least I can wash my clothes kind of.'

Thank god they didn't have to worry about her 'monthlies' much. While they never gave anything for the cramps they were pretty much covered on everything else. She was grateful for the small mercy of having not started on her 'first step to womanhood' here in these cells. It was already a terrifying experience when it started on her first year as a pirate and had no clue.

/ **flashback** /

Today was a loathsome day to say the least. Three months after finally becoming a Kuja pirate Hancock _still_ couldn't escape. While they did the typical raiding ships, fighting, and sailing in the sea they _never_ went to pillage villages on a island. Actually from what she'd seen they _never ever_ went to an island.

'Not only that my stomach hurts too! And i have to pee! Ugh! Is it so hard to just ask for _one island?!'_

Thinking the pain in the stomach would soon pass she angrily stomped towards the bathrooms. Her patience ready snap if one more thing didn't go as planned.

And as if she had tempted fate she heard whistle of a cannon being fired before the ship shook; the sound of the bell ringing on deck to signal a raid about to happen. Hancock couldn't help but internally scream.

'Oh come on!'

Pissed beyond belief she quickly joined the raiding Kuja women hoping to vent some of her anger. Hoping that the sooner they're gone the sooner she can pee. If the Kuja pirates thought she was more enthusiastic than usual they didn't question it.

All they was that those poor marines didn't know what hit them.

- _ **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**_

As soon as she finished fighting it was dinner time and was immediately dragged towards the eating area. Many of the female, barely clothed, pirate women circled around Hancock in cheer as their current Empress Vivian smiled happily.

"Cheers! For our young recruit Boa Hancock!"

"Yay!"

"Good job Boa!"

"You showed those men today!"

And so on went their comments but she hardly paid attention as the stomach pains from earlier only grew stronger and she broke into a cold sweat. Everything was so annoyingly loud and they were _way_ too cheerful for something as minor as her being _enthusiastic_ about a raid. Was it normal to want to kill them for this idiocy? To want to knock them down _just_ so she can go to the bathroom?

Finally after having enough she excused herself from dinner and quickly made a beeline for the nearest bathroom but before she could reach it she ran into the ship's doctor, Lilian. Who had dragged her towards the healing room when she noticed Hancock's pained expression.

- _ **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**_

"Open your mouth and say ah."

"Ah~."

The ship's doctor Lilian did a quick check in her mouth before she continued asking more questions.

"And nothing else has happened? Just stomach cramps, headache, and cold sweat? For how long? No sudden mood swings?"

"Maybe a little bit of a mood swing, and I've had it since morning...why?"

With a sigh Lillian only told her, "I want you to go use the restroom."

"What?" Hancock couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She was forcibly pushed towards it. "Just go use it and you'll see." without a seconds more hesitation she dashed in there. Happy to _finally_ relieve herself.

With a relieved look she agreed. "If you say so.."

- _ **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**_

Hancocks shrieking voice reached Lilian's ears.

"Doctor! I'm dying!"

Amused Lilian leaned against the restroom door. "Really?"

"Yes! I think I have internal bleeding!"

Wanting to drag this out a bit more she asked, "How do you figure?"

"There's…"

"Yes?"

Obviously embarrassed the poor girl finally gave the confirmation the doctor needed.

"There's _blood_ coming from...from _..._ down _there."_

Lilian couldn't resist, it wasn't often she got to do this after all.

"Down _where_ Boa? I can't exactly see."

Hancock told her in a horrified voice, stressing out certain words, "You know... _down there."_

- _ **-ox:oxox:ox-0o0o0o0...-o.o-xo:xoxo:xo-**_

After Lilian busted out laughing did she explain to a horrified Hancock about the monthlies. Giving the poor girl medicine, tea, and a quiet cot to sleep in to help soothe her pain.

/ **end flashback** /

But her sisters? They did not have the luxury so when the time came for Sandersonia for her 'first step of womanhood' Hancock took her panicking sisters to the corner of their cell and explained, albeit horribly, about the monthlies and how to handle them.

If they asked the woman who brought the supplies for it a better explanation she took no offense; as long as she _never_ had to explain again.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you liked it :) I'll most likely comeback later to edit the chapter a bit.


End file.
